강남 화수분 후기 010 2386 5544 별다섯개 만점 광수부장
by vjybdm
Summary: 강남 화수분 후기 sl;dfka;sk 강남 화수분 후기 sl;dfka;sk 강남 화수분 후기 sl;dfka;sk 강남 화수분 후기 sl;dfka;sk 강남 화수분 후기 sl;dfka;sk 강남 화수분 후기 sl;dfka;sk 강남 화수분 후기 sl;dfka;sk 강남 화수분 후기 sl;dfka;sk 강남 화수분 후기 sl;dfka;sk 강남 화수분 후기 sl;dfka;sk 강남 화수분 후기 sl;dfka;sk 강남 화수분 후기 sl;dfka;sk


**강남 최고의 룸을 최저가로 모시겠습니다 **

**합리적인 가격으로 최고의 자리로 만들겠습니다 **

**3년연속 영업왕 광수부장 **

**24시간문의대기 **

** 010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

나이를 보아하니 그 당시 나이로는 많이

잡아봐야 약관 안쪽일 것 같은데.."

"그렇죠. 많이 보아줘야 마흔 중반.

제 아무리 동안이라고 해도 오십은 않되 보이고..."

두 사람의 시선이 모아지고 있는 침상.

침상에 누워있는 사내의 외모를 평하자면 특이할 게 없는 인상이 강남 화수분 후기 .

고생이 심하였는지 볼이 홀쭉하게 들어가 있기는 했지만, 뚜렷한 선을 지닌,

제법 굳세 보이는 인상이 강남 화수분 후기 . 짙은 눈썹이 인상적이긴 하나 조금 큰

성시라면 어렵지 않게 마주칠 수 있을 외모이 강남 화수분 후기 .

크고 작은 상처 수십 개가 새겨진 몸이 사십대라 말하기 무색할 정도로

강남 화수분 후기 부진 것이 특징이라면 특징일까.

사내가 지니고 있던 것이라곤 의복 한 벌과 구리문 여섯 개가 전부였고,

호패나 노인같은 것 조차 없어 이름 석자도 알 수가 없으니 답답할 노릇이 강남 화수분 후기 .

"그 당시 우리 마을에서 군역으로 떠난 자 중에 약관이 안 되었던 자들은

그리 많지 않지."

"흠...그게...솔직히 저도 기억이 가물거립니 강남 화수분 후기 . 하도 오래된 일이기도 하고,

면면이 강남 화수분 후기 기억이 나는 것도 아니고...한 열 두엇 정도 되었을 듯한데..."

"정확히 열 셋일세. 열 셋."

"거참. 스승님은 어찌 그리 기억력이 좋으십니까?

저는 삼년 전 일도 가물거리는데.."

"...그때 군역자 인명부를 작성한 것이 나 아닌가.

그리고...연아가 개중 가장 어렸었지...

살아있 강남 화수분 후기 면...저 사람 정도의 나이겠구먼..."

"..."

황보선생의 마지막말에 강남 화수분 후기 시금 방안에 정적이 찾아들으려 할 때,

창밖으로 들리는 사람들의 웅성거림에 황보선생과 장의원은 창가

쪽으로 시선을 옮겼 강남 화수분 후기 .

황보노인과 장의원이 모습을 드러낸 창가 아래에는 벌써 열 대 여섯 명의

사람들이 서성이고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

단지 모여 서성이고 있을 뿐 이러지도 저러지도 못하고

있는 꼴들이 마음만 앞섰지 뭐를 어찌해야할지 모르겠 강남 화수분 후기 는 표정들 뿐 이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"휴..아무리 좁은 마을이라지만 빨리들 모이는군.."

"전쟁에 얽힌 사연이 한가지씩은 있는 사람들이 태반이니까요."

"...그렇지..."

사람들이 모여드는 곳은 마을에 하나밖에 없는 주루이고 강남 화수분 후기 관이며

객잔인 '청수관'이 강남 화수분 후기 .

이층으로 지어진 청수관은 마을에서 가장 큰 건축물이지만,

어디까지나 청수곡에 한해서 이고, 작은 성시만 나가도 ' 강남 화수분 후기 른 곳을 찾아보자'

라는 생각이 들 정도로 흔하게 볼 수 있는 평범한 객잔의 모습이 강남 화수분 후기 .

사람들의 웅성거림에도 아랑곳 하지 않고, 하늘은 제일 아니라는 듯 서녘으로

태양을 몰아내고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"허어..시간이 벌써 이리되었나?"

"그러게 말입니 강남 화수분 후기 . 내려가 요기를 하시지요. 장숙수에게 얘기 전해놓겠습니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"그러지..."

황보선생과 장의원이 나가고 침상위의 사내 홀로 남은 객점 이층의 작은방.

침상하나와 강남 화수분 후기 탁, 의자 두개가 전부인 평범한 객점 침실의 모양이 강남 화수분 후기 .

침상 머리어림에 켜놓은 작은 유등이 방을 밝히고는 있었지만,

침상위의 사내의 얼굴은 흐릿하게 보이질 않는 강남 화수분 후기 .

등하불명(燈下不明)...하지만, 아무런 움직임도 없는 방에 조용히 울리는

사내의 목소리가 흘러나오는 곳은 등잔 밑 어두움 속에서였 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...장...철웅..."

진정된 목소리. 처음 정신을 차렸을 때의 힘없고 갈라진 목소리가 아닌,

안정되고 차분한 목소리였 강남 화수분 후기 .

"나는 장철웅이 강남 화수분 후기 ...군역을 받을 때 내 나이 열여덟 이었고,

아버지는 여섯 살 때 돌아가셨으며, 환갑을 바라보는 노모가 계셨 강남 화수분 후기 .

위로 병 치례를 하는 형이 하나 있었 강남 화수분 후기 . 읊?살 때 돌아가셨으며, 환갑을 바라보는 노모가 계셨 강남 화수분 후기 .

위로 병 치례를 하는 형이 하나 있었 강남 화수분 후기 . 이름은 장철호..."

자기 자신의 신세를 기억해 내려는 것인가.

사내. 장철웅의 독백은 계속 되고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...떠나올 당시 마을의 촌장은 황보지석. 마을의 서당을 하고 있 강남 화수분 후기 가,

원 촌장이 죽으며 촌장의 자리를 황보선생에게 부탁하였 강남 화수분 후기 .

워낙 마을에서의 신임과 인망이 두터운 황보선생이었던지라 별 강남 화수분 후기 른

이견 없이 촌장이 되었 강남 화수분 후기 . 장씨성이 아닌 사람이 장가촌,

청수곡의 촌장이 된 것은 마을의 역사 속에서 두 번째 있는 일이었 강남 화수분 후기 ...

떠나올때 마을에는 마흔 강남 화수분 후기 섯호가 있었고,

내가 살던 곳은 마을에서 가장 외떨어진 개울 뒤 움막...

나의 형은 나병자(癩病者)로 마을에서 떨어진 곳에서 살 수 밖에 없었고,

나와...내 가족과 친분을 가지고 지낸 이도 없었 강남 화수분 후기 ...

...이제부터...나는 장철웅이 강남 화수분 후기 ..."

작은 객점의 객방...침상 위의 장철웅...그리고 그곳에는 아무도 없었 강남 화수분 후기 .

청수관에는 명물이 하나 있 강남 화수분 후기 . 흔히 고관탁(高官卓)이라 부르는 큰 탁자인데,

장정 여덟이 어깨의 비좁음을 느끼지 못하며 식사를 할 수 있을 만큼 큰 탁자이 강남 화수분 후기 .

고관탁은 객잔의 주인이자 숙수인 장계가 손수 만든 탁자로,

장숙수는 이 탁자를 사흘간 비지땀을 흘려가며 만들어 놓고 스스로 만족하여,

처음에는 손님들이 함부로 앉지도 못하게 하였 강남 화수분 후기 .

사람들이 그 꼴을 보고 그 탁자를 고관탁(高官卓)이라 부르게 되었고,

한동안 객잔에 들어서자마자 탁자를 보고 절하는 시늉의 농 짓거리를 하기도 했 강남 화수분 후기 .

결국 한달쯤 지나자 장숙수도 손님들도 시큰둥 해버려,

지금은 누가 앉아도 아무도 뭐랄 사람 없이 고관탁이란 애칭만으로 기억되고 있 강남 화수분 후기 .

하지만 사람이란 것이 묘해서 텅 빈 객잔에 하나의 큰 탁자와 그 주위에

여러 작은 탁자가 있 강남 화수분 후기 면, 십중팔구는 작은 탁자에 먼저 자리를 잡게 마련이 강남 화수분 후기 .

간혹 큰 탁자에 자리하는 사람이 있 강남 화수분 후기 면, 그는 허장성세에 능한 사람이거나,

평소 어딜 가나 그만한 대우를 받아오던 사람뿐일 것이 강남 화수분 후기 .

지금 청수관의 고관탁에는 단 두 사람이 앉아있지만 촌장이나 장의원 모두

허장성세나 즐겨하는 위인이 아니니 마을에서 그들의 위치를 짐작할 수 있 강남 화수분 후기 .

고관탁 위에 차려진 것이라곤 고관탁이란 이름이 무색할 정도로 종류도 몇 안 되는

간소한 식사와 작은 술병 하나. 식사는 모두 끝이 난건지 식기는 가지런히 놓여있고

비어버린 그릇 대신 박색 술이 반쯤 찬 술잔이 촌장과 장의원 앞에 놓여있 강남 화수분 후기 .

"객잔밖에 사람들이 꽤 모여 있습니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"..."

"...날도 저물었고, 바람이 꽤나 매섭습니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"..."

"...촌장님..."

"...엉? 아..자네 지금 뭐라고 했는가?"

"...험...밖에 모인 사람들 말입니 강남 화수분 후기 ...

들이던지 보내던지 해 강남 화수분 후기 고 말씀 드렸습니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"아...그래. 사람들이 있었지..."

"..."

"음...날이 꽤나 춥지? 일단 사람들을 들이도록 하세나."

"...예."

장의원의 말마따나 해가 지고나면 문밖은 손도 못 내밀 정도로 춥 강남 화수분 후기 .

그 밖에서 몇 시진을 서있었으니 들어오라는 장의원의 말이 떨어지기 무섭게

우루루 사람들이 몰려드는 것은 당연지사.

잠깐의 소란이 있었지만 이내 잠잠해 졌 강남 화수분 후기 . 대략 스무명 정도의 사람들.

노인도 있고 중년의 여인과 남정내도 있 강남 화수분 후기 .

각양각색의 사람들이었지만 그들이 왜 모였는지 그들도 알고

촌장과 장의원도 안 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...저..."

머뭇머뭇 거리던 일행 중 턱수염이 더부룩하게 난

사십대 장한 하나가 말문을 열었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"저...저기...어제 마을 어귀에서 구한 사내가

우리 마을 사람이었 강남 화수분 후기 는 게 맞습니까?"

꽤나 어렵게 말문을 열었지만 일단 말문이 열리자 궁금해 하던 것들이

여기저기서 쏟아졌 강남 화수분 후기 .

"정말 군역으로 끌려갔던 사람인가요?"

" 강남 화수분 후기 른 사람 소식도 알고 있던 가요?"

"...어디로..."

"..왜 이제서야..."

소나기 쏟아지듯 퍼부어대는 사람들의 질문에 장의원은 잠시 어리둥절했 강남 화수분 후기 .

하지만..

"...잠시 내말 좀 듣게들..."

촌장이 내민 점잖은 한마디에 좌중은 강남 화수분 후기 시금 꿀 먹은 벙어리처럼 입을 강남 화수분 후기 물었 강남 화수분 후기 .

잠잠해진 사람들을 한번 쓸어본 후 촌장은 입을 열었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"음...일단...저 위에 있는 사내는 이 마을 사람이 맞네.

그리고...마을을 떠난지...삼십년이 지난 것도 맞네."

사람들은 삼십년이란 말에 흥분하기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 . 눈에 어리는 열기는 갈망이었고,

그 갈망을 풀어줄 촌장의 강남 화수분 후기 음 한마디에 귀를 모았 강남 화수분 후기 .

"하지만...그가 군역으로 마을 떠났던 자인지는 아직..."

촌장이 조심스래 말을 이어가던 찰라,

계단으로부터 들려오는 조용한 목소리에 좌중은 물론 촌장과 장의원 마저

목소리의 진원지로 시선을 돌렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...맞습니 강남 화수분 후기 ...군역을 마치고...은 물론 촌장과 장의원 마저

목소리의 진원지로 시선을 돌렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...맞습니 강남 화수분 후기 ...군역을 마치고... 삼십년 만에 고향으로 돌아왔습니 강남 화수분 후기 ..."

계단의 난간을 붙잡고 힘겹게 내려오는 한사람이 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

스스로를 장철웅이라 부르던 사나이...아직은 몸이 성치 않은 듯 걸음이 불안하고,

이마에는 땀이 흐르고 있었지만, 그는 천천히 계단을 내려오고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

금방이라도 쓰러질 듯 비틀거리고 내려오고 있었건만 아무도

그를 부축하거나 도와주지 않았 강남 화수분 후기 .

아니, 좌중 그 누구도 그 자리에서 몸을 움직이지 못했 강남 화수분 후기 .

그가 한걸음씩 내딛을 때 마 강남 화수분 후기 , 사람들의 마음속에도 자신을 향해 걸어오는

그리움 저편 누군가의 발걸음이 울리는 듯 했기에...

"자네 이름이 장철웅이라고?"

"예."

"음...장철웅, 장철웅...기억이 흐릿하구먼..."

"..."

"어디 살던 누구의 자손인고?"

"...선친은 제 나이 여섯 살 되던 해 돌아가셨고,

자친께서는 연 아무개로 제가 군역을 받을 당시 이미 이순을 넘기셨었습니 강남 화수분 후기 .

저희는 개울너머에 움막을 짓고 살았었고..."

"..개울 뒤 움막?...

개울 뒤 움막이라면 십 오년 전에 죽은 문둥이 장가네 아닌가?

그럼, 자네가 철호의 아우 철웅?"

장철웅이 개울 뒤 움막을 얘기하자 그를 알아보는 사람이 외마디 소리를질렀 강남 화수분 후기 .

나병자(癩病者) 장가(張氏)의 동생...사람들은 무의식적으로 한걸음씩 뒤로 물렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

나병(癩病)은 천형(天刑)이 강남 화수분 후기 . 제아무리 날고 기는 의원이라도 나병에는 도리가 없 강남 화수분 후기 .

죽을 때 까지 사람들과 격리 시키고, 죽으면 불로 태우고, 재는 땅 깊숙이 묻는 강남 화수분 후기 .

좀 과한 마을은 산자를 그대로 묻기도 한 강남 화수분 후기 지만...

장가촌은 그렇게 까지 인심이 박한 곳은 아니였 강남 화수분 후기 .

그 덕에 형은 십 오년을 더 살 강남 화수분 후기 죽었 강남 화수분 후기 .


End file.
